How to Play/Shortkeys
Shortkeys List: This is the image that pops up when Hotkeys is selected. However, not all the shortcuts are demonstrated in the image and the movement isn't properly explained (for example, the shift only applies during flight, underwater and must be pressed and held when pushing or pulling statues). Down below is a better division and explanation of the controls as well as some shortcuts that aren't shown in the image. Movement (land and water)= *'Up Arrow or W:' Walk/Swim foward *'Down Arrow or S:' Walk/Swim backwards *'Left/Right Arrow or A/D:' Turn left/right *'Spacebar:' Jump (also applies during swimming) **If riding a dragon, jumping twice will trigger flight and jumping from swimming will automatically trigger flight - in case of the Speed Stinger, it won't even allow to jump while swimming *'Shift:' Grab and hold objects *'F:' Fire (riding dragon only) *'E:' Triggers Flight Suit (if the player is already wearing it; land only) *Before an unknown update, players were able to strafe to the respective direction with the press of Q'/'E+'W' and, while it could be used on everything, if the player strafed right (E+W) during flight, they would trigger the Flight Suit while strafing |-|Flight= *'Up Arrow or W:' Pitch up *'Down Arrow or S:' Pitch down *'Left/Right Arrow or A/D:' Turn left/right *'Spacebar:' Accelerate (must be hold to accelerate, otherwise it will return to the normal flight speed) *'Shift:' Brake (must be hold to fully brake, otherwise it will just slow down the speed) **Spacebar and Shift can be combined into a much slower acceleration *'F:' Fire **After v2.8.0, the animation that displayed when firing during flight doesn't play anymore however, you can still fire during flight *'E:' Triggers Flight Suit *'Tab:' Switch targets For more information go to Flying & Gliding. |-|Flight Suit= *'Up Arrow or W:' Brake *'Down Arrow or S:' Dive *'Left/Right Arrow or A/D:' Turn left/right *'E:' Trigger Flight Suit *'R:' Remount dragon For more information, go to Flight Suit. |-|Underwater= *'Up Arrow or W:' Swim up *'Down Arrow or S:' Swim down *'Left/Right Arrow or A/D:' Turn left/right *'Spacebar:' Accelerate (must be held down in order to move) *'Shift:' Brake **Same as Flight, Spacebar and Shift can be combined into a much slower acceleration For more information, go to Underwater Sections. |-|Shortcuts= In the image: *'B:' Backpack *'J:' Journal (opens in the FieldGuide page) *'M:' Map *'R:' Mount/Dismount *'Enter:' Activate/Deactivate Chat Additional Shortcuts: *'Esc:' Settings *'Middle Mouse Button (MMB):' Zoom In/Zoom Out *'Right Mouse Button (RMB):' Rotate camera *'O:' Compass (if recieved) *'C:' Clan *'L:' Quest List *'V:' Player's Dragons List (an easier way to active and change Dragons) Camera Controls The camera in-game can be changed by moving the mouse, and right click and drag to change the angle of the perspective at any time, however, being too close to a wall will cause the camera to get stuck and/or get harder to move around, the position of the mouse also contributes to it since if the mouse ever so hits the edge of the screen, it won't change the camera angle at all. Outside of the basic controls, there's 4 other camera controls: *'Ctrl+(-) or Ctrl+(+):' Change camera perspective; *'Left Mouse:' Change Y axis camera movement; *'Alt+Left Mouse:' Rotate the camera in any axis direction; *'Alt+Right Mouse:' Drag the camera in Z and X axis; By changing the camera angle with Ctrl+(+/-), the player will get a view from the middle of the map - that view allows the player to explore the map with the camera. Selecting Alt+Left or Right Mouse button lets you freely move the camera and explore the entire map, and in closed locations like Loki's Maze, allow you to view the full map model. Neither of the Alt controls can be combined, to move, you have to select one at a time to move around, attempting at combining both won't even let you move at all. It should be noted that this essentially works as if you were viewing the map model, which means: *Things like a teleporter to a location or a pop-up will appear as a specific icon above the location itself, for example, the World Map in Berk will have a dragon and a Taxi stop above it; *The UI isn't 100% hidden, it's actually there but amplified and according to the player's position, but because it's two dimensional, it can be "squished" depending on the angle - same applies to the said icons above; *Water effects like the water in Tidal Stable and in the Ancient Pyramid Temple will result in either lack of water attributes or just disappearing.